Broken life's can fix each other
by Carlykinz
Summary: A broken relationship, a lonely man and a damaged teen, under unlikely circumstances Kathleen "Dixie" Dixon and Jeff Collier meet a young girl, determind to take her own life,who'd think that together they would make the perfect family, slowly their old wounds begin to heal and their scars begin to fade.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Jeff Collier starts his new job at Holby Hospital and everything seems to work out well for Jeff at first but, when he gets to spend a lot of time with Dixie, its then he begins to develop feelings for Dixie but the only problem is Dixie happens to be his boss and is already in a relationship with someone else. Jeff stupidly makes one mistake that could make or break their lives.

Another Jeff and Dixie story I have thought of and I hope you all will read and review this story and of course like it. In this story, Dixie is straight and is already in a relationship with someone else. the Idea's came from my amazing friend and you know who you are and without you I wouldn't have the story. I won't upload chapter 2 until I have at least 3 reviews thank you.

* * *

Jeff woke up with his alarm clock blaring with all its might so he reached over and slammed his hand down on the clock to stop that pain the backside noise. Jeff stretched, yawned only to lie in bed staring at the ceiling before he got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen where he made himself a milky tea and some toast. Jeff sat down in the kitchen staring into to space as he munched on the toast and taking a few sips of tea. Jeff placed the plate in the dishwasher along with the empty mug and then headed up stairs for a quick shower before he started his new job at Holby.

After his divorce to Lucy broke down and losing the custody battle of his children Jeff could not see, the good in anything and what was there left for him in London? ...Nothing.

Jeff spent months piecing his life back together and the only way he could do that properly is to leave his old life behind and start a new one. Therefore, he transferred to Holby in hope that things would change and he could slowly move on with his life.

Jeff pulled into an empty space and turned the engine off and sat in the car for a few minutes and took a couple of deep breaths before he got out and locked the car. Jeff walked through the car park only to stop and look at the tall white building, which would be his home now for how long he did not know. Jeff sighed and took one last look at the building before he carried on towards the green station, which was clearly marked Ambulance station and headed towards the building. Once inside Jeff looked round at the ambulances sitting there clean and sparkling in bays waiting to be used. Jeff walked further into the station turning round looking at the station taking in his new surroundings when he turned round and bumped into a small blonde in the green ambulance uniform and by the flecks on her shoulders she was clearly quite high up in the ranks.

"Watch where you're going sweet," the small blonde-haired woman said as she checked the Jeff over with a friendly smile upon her lips clearly a northern accent was present in her voice.

"Sorry, actually I'm looking for someone" Jeff asked

"You're in the wrong bit love, the Ed is just round the corner," Dixie said pointing the direction to the ED.

"No... I'm a paramedic and I'm starting today and well I was looking for your boss," Jeff said nervously.

"Oh you must be Jeff; I'm Dixie the duty manager here. Come on I'll give you the grand tour," Dixie said turning on her heel with Jeff following behind her.

"Ok this is the break room, this here is Norman," Dixie said pointing to a small man sitting on the sofa reading the newspaper Norman, quickly put the paper down and walked over to Dixie and Jeff.

"Hi there I'm Norman like Dixie said and you are?" Norman extended his hand for Jeff to shake.

"Alright mate I'm Jeff, good to meet you Norman" Dixie smiled as she watched Jeff and Norman shake hands.

"Come on I'll show you the rest of the station and how we work here," Dixie said walking out of the break room taking Jeff round showing him everything she could think of. Dixie went back to her office leaving Jeff to get changed into his new uniform.

Once Jeff had gotten changed He, Dixie and Norman sat quietly in the break room.

"Ok first thing we need to find out is that you can make a decent cuppa," Norman said sitting down on the sofa. Dixie was sat at on a stool near the work surface doing rotas now that she had Jeff.

Jeff filled the kettle and flicked the switch and Norman told him which cup was who so that he would not get scolded from other colleagues for using their cups.

"So what is the verdict then Norman?" Dixie asked picking up her cup and took a small sip, as it was hot.

It took Norman a few minutes to get the verdict "Jeff you have the job son"

"Cheers mate" minutes later a call came through on the radio, which Dixie picked up and spoke to dispatch.

"Alright your with me Handsome" **Oh god did I really just call him handsome out loud? **Dixie said mentally kicking herself. Yes, Jeff was a rather handsome and very much Dixie's type but she was with Richard but why was he bringing out her thoughts? Richard never makes her do that. Dixie grabbed her jacket, placed it round her, and did her sip up and stood in the doorway for a few moments waiting for Jeff.

**Did Dixie just call me handsome? In addition, why did It feel good her calling me that? I mean I have only just met the woman and yes she is very attractive and very much my type but why? **

Jeff shook those thoughts away and followed Dixie who jumped into the driver's seat and Jeff climbed into the passenger seat.

The drive to the shout was quiet so Dixie chose to break the silence "so Jeff why Holby?"

"I had a bad divorce and felt like it was time for a change and I just needed to get away so I looked up places that I could transfer too and I chose here"

"Oh really, I'm sorry about your divorce" Dixie said sweetly

"Thanks, so are you seeing anyone then Dixie?" Jeff looked out the window before he looked back at Dixie.

"Yes, I'm dating a guy called Richard and we have been together for 2 years" Dixie kept her eyes on the road

"So does your other half work at Holby then?" Jeff found himself asking more questions that are personal.

"Yes, Richard works at Holby, he's a cardiac specialist" Jeff looked out the window as the world flashed by.

Minutes later they arrived at the shout which was in the woods only to see that it was a hoax call but they got out of the ambulance looking round seeing nobody there so, Jeff took his kit and put it tossed it over his shoulder.

"I will be right back Dixie, stay there" Jeff walks off into the darkness

"Jeff don't be stupid, come back it's not safe" Dixie yelled feeling a chill in the air which made her shiver so she did her coat right up to her chin and put her hand in her pockets.

Dixie looked round seeing a young girl in the distance making her way over to her. Dixie could feel her heart pounding in her chest, as she got nearer and nearer. .

"Are you hurt?" Dixie asked quietly backing away from her seeing the gun in her hand

"No, but you will be if you try to stop me from ending my life" the young girl pointed the gun at Dixie and pointed the gun at Dixie's head and moved closer to Dixie and grabbed her pointing the gun at Dixie's temple. Dixie screamed in fear and tried to squirm but she soon stopped feeling the gun digging into her head.

Jeff heard an ear-piercing scream coming from where he left Dixie standing alone, which sent a shiver down his spine.

"Dixie"


	2. Chapter 2

"Dixie?" Jeff screamed but he did not wait for her reply he came rushing over only to see a young teen holding Dixie at gun point.

"You don't have to do this, I can help you," Dixie said to the young girl pleading.

"You don't understand, I have to do this, I have to kill myself, it's the only way"

"This is not the only way, I can get you help" Dixie looked to her right to see Jeff making his way slowly cover hiding in the trees.

"Tell you're stupid partner I can see him and if he comes any closer I am going to do it," the girl yelled taking the gun away from Dixie's head and slowly pointing the gun at herself.

"Jeff, she has a gun and will shoot herself if you come any closer" Dixie called out to Jeff who stopped in his tracks.

"What's your name?"

"Amy"

"Amy, I'm Dixie, just put the gun down and I will help you but, just don't do anything stupid" but Dixie was too late Amy slipped in the mud and the gun shot went off and echoed through the woods and Amy went crashing to the ground.

Jeff rushed over to see that Amy had shot herself in the heart barely missing a major artery and the superior vena caver but she bled out instantly. Jeff grabbed dressings and applied pressure to the wound. Jeff turned to look at Dixie sat on the floor sobbing and shaking.

"Dixie come Amy needs you, she's a live barely" Dixie nodded her head and wiped her eyes and went into her paramedic mode.

"Ok I need 100 of saline, let's get another line in Jeff and start pushing as much fluids as we can" Dixie ordered.

Jeff climbed into the ambulance and started the engine leaving Dixie in the back applying pressure to the wound as she looked down at Amy drift in and out of consciousness.

"Amy, what made you do that to yourself?" Dixie checked Amy's vitals seeing that she was alive only just.

"Dix ETA 5 minutes, how's she doing?"

"She's hanging on only just" Dixie pushed another 100 of saline and monitored Amy.

They arrived at Holby and wheeled Amy into the ED where Zoe met them and a ready assemble team.

"What have we got Dix?"

"Ok, Amy surname unknown along with her age she has a GSW to the left thorax through to her heart missing any right arteries and the superior vena caver, she's had 200 of saline at scene, her GCS 9 at scene but dropping dramatically to 4 on route"

"Great thank you Dix" Dixie and Jeff helped lift Amy on to a resus bed. Jeff went to wheel the trolley back to the ambulance but he saw Dixie standing there watching as they treated Amy.

"Come Dixie, Amy will be fine" Dixie looked at Jeff and gave a weak smile before she walked over to Jeff and helped him wheel the trolley back to the ambulance.

The next few shouts were not so eventful but Dixie was really affected by Amy earlier so, on her lunch break Dixie told Jeff she was going to see Richard. Dixie walked into the Ed and took the stairs to the cardiac ward as she had done before so many times. She walked round the cardiac department finding Richard in his office sitting at the computer typing away when she knocked on the door hearing his calming voice "Come in" Dixie walked into the office and shut the door and walked over to Richard with tears in her eyes hoping he was going to comfort her but instead he was rather blunt and uncaring.

"What are you doing her Dix? I have told you not to bother me during work hours?"

"I had a horrible shout and I just need to see you"

"Now you've seen me, well you can go"

"Richard Please, I need you"

"Fine, what happened?"

"I was on a shout with the new guy Jeff, well ...we thought it was a hoax call so Jeff left to check it out and well I was alone and a young girl came over and held a gun to my head and well Jeff heard me scream...Jeff came closer to help me and I tried to help her but, the girl slipped and shot herself...Richard I was so scared" Dixie felt the tears fall silently down her cheeks and yet Richard just looked at her and checked her over seeing some blood on her work clothes.

"Well are you alright?" Dixie nodded weakly

"Well I keep telling you to stop wasting time with these trouble teens but no you always have to that one step further and help them. You stupid pathetic woman how many times do I have to tell you" Richard got up and grabbed Dixie by the shoulders and shook her as if he was trying to shake some sense into her.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry" was all Dixie could say through all the tears.

"You will never learn, you pathetic failed Doctor who likes to help others when you're the one who needs help more than anyone else" Richard snapped and raised his hand to her face and slapped her hard . Dixie could feel her cheek burning where Richards's hand had struck her.

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE, I AM ASHAMED TO CALL YOU MY GIRLFRIEND"

"Richard, please... I'm sorry"

"Get out of my sight" Dixie walked out of Richards's office with her hand on her burning cheek as she passed wards and nurses who quickly glanced at her as they walked by. Dixie climbed the stairs and rushed out of the Ed and rushed back to the ambulance bay and into her office where she slammed shut the door and let the tears fall as she held her red and raw cheek.

Jeff saw Dixie come back to the ambulance station and straight to her office. Jeff took a sip of his tea before he ventured over to Dixie's office and stood outside hearing Dixie sob silently. Jeff opened the door and peaked into see Dixie sitting on the floor sobbing her heart out. Jeff walked in quietly, joined Dixie on the floor, took her into his arm, and held her tight.

"Let it out Princess, let it out"

Jeff sat there with a broken Dixie sobbing in his arms. Just this morning everything was normal and Dixie was happy but that all changed the minute they arrived at that shout. Dixie's sobbing quietened down and Jeff took it at that moment to say something.

"You were so brave today Dixie, we saved that girl Dixie, she's had the surgery and is in ICU but, we saved her and you made all that difference today in Amy's life"

Dixie was silent so Jeff chose to carry on.

"What happened? You were fine earlier"

"Nothing..." Dixie muttered

"This is not nothing, you can tell my princess"

"I saw Richard wanting him to hold me and comfort me but instead he just yelled at me saying I was stupid"

"Dixie you are not stupid, you are far from stupid. Dixie you are beautiful and perfect and Richard is an idiot because he clearly can't see what an amazing woman he has right in front of him" Dixie looked into Jeff's eyes and Jeff closed the gap between them as they looked into each other's eyes. Jeff carefully placed a soft kiss upon Dixie's lips, which was wet with her warm salty tears. Jeff looked at Dixie who had her eyes shut and to Jeff surprise Dixie kissed him back.


	3. Chapter 3

Some swearing in this chapter just a quick warning to those who find it offensive but I do not usually use those kinds of words but I think I had to in this chapter and well this story.

The ideas are from my amazing friend once again so thank you for your help and constant support on this story and well on all my stories.

Dixie pulled out of the kiss looking at Jeff who said a quick apology "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I better go" Jeff gets up off the floor and takes one last look at Dixie and then leaves. Jeff walks outside to get his head round what he has had just done.

Once he was outside Jeff sat on one of the benches, lets out a large sigh, and places his head in his hands as he runs over what he has just done.

**Jeff, me old son what have you done? You have just kissed you a woman that you have just met, who also happens to be spoken for and last but not least your boss. What an idiot how can I face her now after that?** Jeff ran through this in his head repeatedly until all of the words lot their meaning.

**What was Dixie feeling if he was feeling all of this, what will be going through her head right now?** Jeff thought to himself. How was he going to get out of this but the only thing was he enjoyed the kiss even thought the circumstances for that kiss were not typical but he rather enjoyed it and the fact that she had kissed him back mean something but Jeff knew he had to keep his distance. Jeff's mind kept flooding back to that moment in the office and then Jeff remembered he saw one of her cheeks looked red as she had been slapped but who could have done that to her?. Jeff stayed put for a little while as he watched people coming in and out of the ED and ambulances rushing through to hand over patients. Jeff watched as Dixie walked into the ED thinking she must be seeing Richard again.

Mean while back in Dixie's office she still sat on the floor where Jeff had left but she had shifted position, had now brought her knees to her chest, and hugged her legs as she thought about what happened and why had she kissed him back? She is with Richard and they are happy but it was different with Jeff she felt like he really cared about her even though she had only just met him today. No shift had ever been that eventful. Dixie got up off the floor, walked through the station, walked outside to the ED, and walked in taking the stairs to level three she walked along the long corridor where she pushed a button waiting for a nurse to let her in.

"How can I help you?"

"I am here to see a patient but, I only know the first name which is Amy, she had a GSW to the chest," Dixie said waiting for the reply.

"sure come on in" the nurse buzzed her through and Dixie walked through the ghost ward seeing all those people laying there not knowing if they are going to make a full recovery or going to wake up ever again. Dixie saw Amy lying on the bed at the end hooked up to machine after machine keeping her alive at the moment. Dixie took a seat next to Amy and looked at the girl for a few moments. She is so pretty with her long blonde hair; she looked like she kept herself in good shape what had caused her to take her own life? What happened to this poor girl, which made her think taking her life, would make it all go away? Dixie reached out and held Amy's hand stroking it gently.

"I'm sorry Amy, what happened to you? why do you want to end your life so badly?. I am always here if you need help and I mean it like I did earlier. You are going to be fine and I will make sure that you get the help that you need" Dixie watched the monitor bleeping as it helped her breathing.

"You know today my so called boyfriend who I have been with 2 years well he hit me today, when all I wanted was comfort and he struck me. That's not it I also kissed another co-worker Jeff who I was with today and now I am confused, what shall I do Amy?" Dixie looked at her watch realising she had been gone over an hour and luckily there had not been any shouts because she wanted to stay with Amy and of course didn't want to face Jeff again just yet. Dixie said goodbye to Amy and told her she would visit her again soon.

Dixie made her away out of the ICU and walked along the corridor feeling better telling someone about her dreadful day well half dreadful day because the kiss was the best thing about today. Dixie walked down stairs and headed walked back to the station. As Dixie rounded the corner she saw Jeff standing at his locker, he was watching her closely when she felt someone hug her from behind and kiss her neck. Dixie leant into the touch but the whole time she kept her eyes on Jeff who walked away and slammed his locker shut.

"How about we go out with the crowd and have a few drinks?" Richard asked when Dixie turned round to face him.

"I don't know if I'm up to it Rich" Dixie placed her arms round Richard and leant into him and he placed his arms round Dixie. Jeff and Norman were about to leave when they heard Richard raise his voice to Dixie and they both saw Dixie jump with fear.

"That's not right," Jeff muttered to Norman who shook his head.

"Oh for fuck sake come Dixie you're getting so boring," Richard, barked which made Dixie jump

"Ok, let's go" Dixie walked over to her locker and grabbed her clothes and walked to the toilets and got changed. Moments later Dixie walked over to Richard with a bright smile on her face only to have that smile wiped from her face from one of Richards's nasty comments.

"Is that what you're wearing? It's not really you is it Dix, we will talk about this at home come on" Richard opened his arm for Dixie to snuggle into. Jeff and Norman watched the pair walk away.

"What the hell that guy is a total ass hole to Dixie and she just takes it again and again" Jeff was fuming but he had to keep his temper.

Jeff couldn't' believe what a horrible first day he had because he had never had a day like it and he was actually dreading drinks to night and even nervous about tomorrow and what that will hold for him and also for Dixie knowing she was going home once again to that horrible man she called a boyfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

Dixie and Richard walked into the pub with Richards arm round Dixie as they looked for everyone but they didn't need to look for long because they were rather loud laughing and mucking about. Richard let go of Dixie but reached out for her hand as he lead her to the bar. Jeff and Norman walked in and Jeff and Dixie's eye met as she saw Jeff standing in the doorway. Jeff walked over to the bar and Norman joined him.

Richard glanced to his right only to see Jeff standing there glancing occasionally at him and Dixie so Richard snidely put his arm round Dixie and pulled her closer to him and placed a soft kiss to her temple and Dixie leant into Him, making sure that Jeff saw his little caring gesture even though it was false and he only did it to make a point to Jeff that Dixie is his and no one else's.

"Let's go and sit down Dix," Richard said putting his arm round Dixie whilst he held on to his beer with the other hand. Richard glanced at Jeff and smirked at him.

"Why is Dixie with him, I mean you saw what he did when I was looking" Jeff said to Norman who nodded as he stood at the bar sipping his beer.

"I don't know Jeff; we need to get her away from him. I have been trying to do that for a while but I think she needs to do it herself" Norman said looking at Jeff only to see that he was watching Dixie who was laughing with Sam about something.

"I think you're right that we need to let her get rid of him herself" Jeff picked up his beer, walked over to the rest of the gang, and sat down next to Noel and Big Mac.

Dixie snuggled up to Richard who would rather have Dixie at arm's length rather than cuddle up to her who is rather clingy.

"For goodness Sake Dix, I don't always want you this close to me just back off a bit" Richard muttered under his breath and shifted down a bit. Dixie frowned for a minute or two but she looked at her friends who clearly hadn't seen Richards little outburst until her eyes met Jeff's and he gave her a weak smile and mouthed to her " are you ok?" Dixie nodded and grabbed her drink taking a few sips but glanced over at Jeff who was watching her closely with sadness in his eyes.

Dixie looked at Richard just in case he saw her looking at Jeff or Jeff asking her if she was all right and luckily, Richard never saw any of that. Dixie looked round the group but everything was going blurry and she was sweating. The more she tried to concentrate the more blurry it became, she could feel herself getting dizzy and the sweat that was pouring off her and everything was fading around her and the sound was drifting in and out only to hear the odd laughter.

"Rich, I'm not feeling very well, can we go?"

"No, let's not go yet. Go outside and get some fresh air" Richard just brushed Dixie off as if she was a bit of dirt and carried on talking. Dixie got up and excused herself as she headed outside. Once she was outside, she held onto the wall, took deep breaths, and closed her eyes.

Jeff got up, left the group, and walked outside looking for Dixie only to find her holding on to the wall taking deep breaths.

"Are you alright Dixie?" Jeff walked closer to Dixie only to see that she was crying.

Dixie opened her eyes and looked at Jeff who had a concern look on his face "I'm fine, don't worry about me, go back enjoy your night"

"I am not leaving you like this, have you had anything to eat today?" Dixie took a few minutes to think about it.

"No, not really only just breakfast this morning and an energy bar for lunch"

"You're probably hungry, come on I'll walk you to the station so you can at least get a chocolate bar or something," Jeff said looking into her eyes.

"No, I'll be alright thanks"

"Dix, can I ask you a question?" Dixie looked at Jeff and nodded her head.

"Why are you with him, when he treats you like dirt?" Jeff knew he was over stepping the mark but hated to see a woman as good as Dixie being treated like that.

"It's none of your business, I know he treats me awfully sometimes but I Love him and he makes me happy Jeff" But did she really love him? Did he really make her happy? Why was she telling all those lies?

"He's a Pratt Dixie and you could and should deserve better than that"

"It's really none of your business, just go away and leave me alone Jeff, I will see you tomorrow" Dixie stormed back into the pub leaving Jeff standing outside in the cold air.

Jeff sighed as he looked up at the starry night sky with his hands buried deep into his pocket. Jeff decided to call it a night so he walked into the pub and said his goodbyes to everyone. Jeff looked at Dixie but she looked down at the floor not wanting to make eye contact.

"Night guy's" Jeff turned on his heel and walked out of the pub and along the road slowly as his mind drifted to Dixie. He just could not understand why she was with him and the way he treated her was just unacceptable. If he were with Dixie, he would treat her like a princess and make her feel special. Jeff would never get the scared look on Dixie's beautiful face as she was being held at gunpoint with her blue eyes pleading for his help. The kiss kept wondering around in his mind thinking how perfect that kiss was.

**Jeffrey Collier what the hell are you thinking, she is your boss. Are you wanting to get the sack after be here only a day you stupid sod. Let this go, you cannot carry on thinking like this, you have to move on but oh, that kiss that soft and meaningful kiss her soft lips carefully capturing his.** Jeff shook his head clearing the memory of that kiss and picked up his pace as he walked home to sleep and wake up with a new day ahead of him.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Jeff walks in the station and looked at Dixie's office seeing her working away on much need paperwork Jeff walked past taking one last look at Dixie before he headed over to his locker grabbing his uniform and headed to the changing room.

Dixie did see Jeff standing at the station entrance looking at her but she just was not ready to face him just yet not after yesterday so she ignored him and carried on signing papers and sorting them out. Dixie's mind kept wondering to Jeff , the kiss and the little conversation last night but the more she tried to push it away from her mind the more it came to the surface.

Jeff walked into the break room seeing Norman already sitting there reading a book about facts and general knowledge.

"Hey Norman mate, what you are reading about?" Jeff said grabbing his mug and placing a tea bag into the cup.

"Hey Jeff how are you this fine morning? I'm just reading up on Ducks and general knowledge"

"I'm good thanks mate, fancy a tea?" Jeff grabbed Norman's cup and placed a tea bag into the mug before filling the kettle and flicking the switch.

"Oh right, why Duck's Norman I mean I get the general knowledge but Ducks no" Jeff shook his head in bewilderment.

"I am just updating my knowledge on Ducks, that's all. Did you know in America there is a duck calling contest?" Jeff was not sure how to reply but he knew he had to reply to Norman.

"Do I didn't know about the contest, but I do now thank you Norman mate" Jeff turned away from Norman and made the tea's.

Jeff placed the steaming hot mug on the table for Norman and Jeff came and sat next to Norman quickly grabbing the news paper so he didn't really have to discuss else duck related with Norman. The door to the break room opened and Dixie walked in grabbed her cup and placed a tea bag into the cup and waiting for the kettle to boil. Dixie knew Jeff was there but she just to with her back to him but she could feeling his eyes burning in to the back of her.

"Everything alright there Dixie?" Norman said making Dixie turn round and smile sweetly at him.

"Just had enough of paper work, I am gasping for a tea though" Dixie quickly glanced at Jeff who looked up at Dixie from his paper and then looked away.

Norman gets up and excuses himself leaving Jeff and Dixie alone in silence. Jeff glanced at Dixie quickly then he looked away. She did not look like she had not slept very well last night she looked tired, pale and rather stressed out.

"Dixie, are you alright?" Dixie just ignored him completely, walked out of the break room, walked back to her office, and sat down munching on her biscuit. Dixie just finished her biscuit when she got a shout on the radio.

"3006, all received over" Dixie said clipping the radio back on her belt leaving her office and walked over to the ambulance. Dixie climbed into the driver's seat whilst Jeff sat in the passenger seat.

They sat in silence as they drove to the shout, which was in a block of flats. They pulled up, climbed out of the ambulance, grabbed their kits, and walked towards the block of flats. Jeff held open the door for Dixie who just walked straight through not even a word of thank you left her lips. Jeff sighed knowing this was going to be a tough day.

They reached the second floor seeing an open door they walked through only to hear silence so they looked round together. Jeff never left Dixie's side not after yesterday he was not going to have the same thing happen to her today.

"she's in here Jeff" those were the first words Dixie had said to Jeff and Jeff could see it was only going to be on shouts that she was going to speak to him.

"Hi love what's your name sweet? my name is Dixie and this is Jeff were paramedics, what happened sweetheart?"

"Katie, Katie Grant, I have overdosed on insulin and I quickly phoned an ambulance"

"Good girl, do you have any chocolate or fizzy drink in the flat?" Katie pointed to the kitchen.

"Jeff, could you go in the kitchen please" Jeff nodded and head into the kitchen finding a bottle of coke on the side. Jeff grabbed a glass, poured half a glass fully of the fizzy drink, came back, and handed Katie the drink. Dixie took out a lancet and the blood testing machine and checked Katie's sugar levels which were not slowly on the up after that fizzy.

"I think we need to get a line in Dix" Jeff listens to the girl's chest feeling her heart beat fast and she was sweating profusely.

"Alright, you put it in" Dixie said bluntly

A few minutes later Katie was getting back to normal but her, something did not feel right and her ECG was not quite right so they were going to take her into the ED.

"Ok, Katie Me and Jeff are going to take you into Holby hospital, Just to get you check ok alright sweet" Katie nodded.

Jeff placed the oxygen mask over Katie's face to help her and calm her breathing, "Jeff I need you to go and get the fold away chair" Jeff got up and nodded.

"Are you going to be alright alone?" Jeff did not want to leave Dixie alone but someone had to get the chair.

"I'm fine Jeff, just go please" Jeff did not need telling twice he was out that door rushing to get the chair.

"So are you 2 together?" Katie asked taking the masks away from her face whilst she spoke but placed it back over her face.

"No, just work partners"

"Oh sorry... I just got the impression that you had some sort of lovers tiff "Katie laughed and Dixie smiled properly for the first time in 24 hours.

"I think you'd make a cute couple," Katie said

"You think so?" Katie nodded and Dixie smirked but that smirk soon vanished when Jeff came back with the chair.

They arrived at the ED where they handed over Katie to Sam and the team and they walked out wheeling the trolley to the ambulance.

"Please Clean this ambulance, whilst I sort something out" Jeff nodded like an obedient puppy not wanting to upset Dixie anymore.

Dixie left the ambulance station and made her away to the ICU to see Amy. Dixie pushed the button and waited to be let in and lucky would have it was the same nurse from yesterday who remembered Dixie and let her straight away.

"Thank you" Dixie said sweetly to the nurse who nodded politely and went back to paper work. Dixie walked along that corridor and walked over to bed six where Amy laid fast asleep. Dixie sat down in the same chair as she did yesterday.

"Hi Amy it's me Dixie again, I see that you are breathing on your own now which is good. So keep it up and you will be out of here. Yesterday was even worse Jeff and me have fallen out about that kiss and to be honest I have been avoiding him but I have had to work with him today and well that was hell and I needed time to think so I came and saw you" Dixie placed her hand on top of Amy's feeling Amy move her hand slightly and then it moved again stronger. Dixie looked up and saw that Amy had opened her eyes and was taking in her surroundings.

"Amy, you're a wake" Amy took in her surrounds and looked to her left to see Dixie sitting in the chair holding her hand.

"Where...am...I" Amy said her voice all croaky

"You're in Holby Hospital sweet, me and Jeff saved you yesterday and well you are actually one lucky young lady"

"I told you not to save me... Why am I lucky?" Amy's voice sounded very weak.

"You're lucky because you missed your arteries in your heart by a few inches"

"Oh bloody wow..."

"Amy, how old are you? Sweetheart" Dixie asked tenderly

"I'm 14, I know you're wondering why I want to end my life well I had a bad childhood that was stolen from me and I was forced to do acts that Child should never do or even see"

"Oh Amy I'm sorry, where are your family?"

"They ran off and left me behind, by the way I heard what you said yesterday about Jeff kissing you, and I want to see Jeff at some point please"

"Ok I will go and get him for you in the minute"

"I think you two make a cute couple ... I mean I saw the way he looked at you yesterday when I held that gun to your head and by the way I wasn't going to shoot you it was the only way I knew you would listen. Do not let him go he's a keeper," Amy said smiling at Dixie. Dixie did not have the heart to tell Amy that they were not together.

"I suppose I should really thank you and Jeff for what you did" Amy turned her head away and let a single tear slip down her cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

This a warning to you wonderful readers that there is a lot of shocking abuse in this chapter and so it is only fair to warn you and I am sorry this affects any of you deeply then I am truly sorry and well because of this I will change the story rating maybe to M possibly.

* * *

"I will go and get Jeff for you" Amy nodded at Dixie.

Dixie left ICU and headed back to the ambulance station in search of Jeff. Dixie walked through to the break room finding Jeff sitting down sipping a cup of warm tea obviously; Jeff just made it a few moments ago.

"Jeff" Dixie said hesitantly

"Is someone speaking to me," Jeff said pretending not to see Dixie right in front of him.

"Jeff please, just listen, I was Amy and well she is awake and is actually asking to see you and so I came here to get you"

"I'm sorry you, did what?" Jeff could quite understand what Dixie just said to him.

"You heard, also Amy thinks we are together and I don't really have the heart to tell her that we aren't together like that"

"Your right about one thing"

"And what is that?" Dixie said placing her hands on her hips.

"You haven't got a heart, I will come along and speak to the poor girl and I will act like we are a proper couple but after I am staying as far away from you as possible," Jeff snapped.

"Look Jeff I am sorry but, what you just said to me was uncalled for" Dixie walked away hearing Jeff's scuffling steps behind hers. Dixie could tell from the sound of his steps that he did not want to do this.

"Jeff for goodness sake cheer up, the sooner we get this over with the sooner you can get away from me as you put it" they walked into the ED and up the steps towards ICU. They waited outside the ICU doors waiting for the nurse to buzz them in. Seconds later, they were walking towards Amy's bed. Dixie felt Jeff place his arms round Dixie and she naturally leant into him.

"Jeff this is Amy, Amy this is my Jeffery" Dixie cuddled up to Jeff and Amy smiled.

"Your very lucky Dixie, he is rather handsome" Jeff blushed

"So you wanted to see me," Jeff said taking a seat next to Amy and Dixie sat in the other chair next to Jeff.

"Well I wanted to say I am sorry for what I didn't to you both, I mean I was holding the woman you love hostage but really I would have never harmed her"

"I know and thank you for tell me that, what happened to you Amy?"

"If I tell you then you have to promise to never tell a soul?"

"We promise" Jeff and Dixie, said in unison.

Amy whispered, "When I was just 3 years old I would stay with my granddad and he would always want to wash me and well that innocent washing soon turned into touching and at first I thought it was normal for Grandparents to bathe their grandchildren. As time went by I know it wasn't normal to be touched n that way and in that particular place, he would say to me "this will out little secret" I would always nodded but really inside I was screaming help only to have no one come rushing to my aid, well anyway as years went on the touching moved to a whole new level he would insert things inside of me and then one horrific day he raped me ... in my sponge bob square pants bedroom the place I felt safe and a place I thought he would not violate like he did me how wrong I was" Dixie had tears streaming down her cheeks and Jeff reached out and touch Amy's arm.

"that's not it when I was 12 he would take me to this club where strangers would rape me over and over and this club became a regular place for me to visit and this became another "little secret" of ours , My granddad was a respected man of our little community because he was a police men so I was stuck in this hell knowing that I couldn't ever get out because all his friends were in on it too and some of them were the ones that raped me I was just 12 years old"

"Amy... I am sorry, I know that doesn't mean a thing coming from me but I am really sorry, you lost your childhood by a man who should have taken care of you not abused you, did you tell your parents?" Dixie asked

"Thank you, it's really sweet. I tried telling them but who is going to believe a child over a well-respected man, a family man. Once he passed away last year I knew I was free and so I told the family the truth and what he did to me all those years ago and they just threw me out and moved away leaving me to fend of myself and well I found you the day I was going to kill myself and you stopped me"

Jeff could not speak he had tears streaming down his face and Dixie held on to Jeff's hand.

"We will help you Amy, you have to trust us and nothing you have said will leave this room," Jeff said quietly.

"Amy?" Jeff asked wiping his tears

"Yes? Jeff?"

"Would you mind I gave you a cuddle, you are just so brave to have carried that all your life and to have gone through it alone must have been hell" Amy nodded so Jeff could cuddle her.

Jeff wrapped his arms tight around Amy holding the poor damaged child close to him as he sobbed. Dixie rubbed Jeff is back and with her, other hand she held on to Amy's fragile hand.

* * *

This was extremely hard for me to write and I have to say I had tears writing this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

JeffandDixieforever my great friend wrote half of this chapter. Therefore, a big thank you to her for all her help on this story. In this chapter, there is a lot of swearing and a bit of violence so just a warning to those who might feel affected by this chapter. thank you for all the Follow's, favourite's and of course reviews on this story and I promise it will getting happier.

* * *

Jeff had only been cuddling Amy for a few minutes; he could feel her breathing becoming heavy as she fell asleep. He looked down at her fragile body; she had tear streaks down each cheek, which he slowly rubbed away with his thumb.

He slowly pulled back his arms from around her, and slid off the bed, making sure she was comfortable lying back on the pillows.

Turning around he glanced at Dixie, she was still crying. Neither of them had expected that, Jeff sat back down on the seat next to Dixie.

"What now Dix?"

"I... I honestly don't know Jeff," Dixie barely whispered, she didn't take her eyes off Amy, she felt the urgent need to be a mother and protect the poor girl from anymore harm. She had been through enough damage as it was.

"How old is she?"

"14... Just 14.." Dixie replied weakly, she run her hand through her hair, watching Amy as she peacefully slept.

"The Social are going to get involved"

"Yep"

"She's going to get lost in the care system Dix, and they won't know what we do"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Can't you look after her?"

"Aye? Jeff I couldn't even look after a stray puppy"

"I saw the adoption papers"

"You what? Those were personal."

"By the looks of things was wanted to adopt anyway" Jeff remarked raising his eyebrows, Dixie sighed, truth was. She wanted to be a mother so desperately, but Richard refused it, said she was too old to have a healthy baby and they may as well go for adoption. They had been through all the tests during the past year. The social worker was going to come round and visit their home this weekend.

"Jeff I'll need to ask Richard..."

"Fine" Jeff sighed; he placed his hand on Amy's arm, trying to relax her in her sleep. He really did feel for the poor girl, she had such an awful start in life that made her think taking her own life would be the only way she could escape.

"I need to go, Richard will wonder where I am"

"I'm staying" Jeff replied, not taking his eyes off Amy, normally he would go home and laze around, but, right now he felt the need to be with the young girl, watching over her as she slept to protect her from any harm.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then Jeff" Dixie replied, she picked herself up from the chair, going to find Richard, she wasn't sure what he was going to say about all of this. It was his idea of adoption, but she did not think he would be too happy with wanting to adopt a broken teenage girl.

Dixie left the Jeff with Amy and walked along the lonely corridor of the ICU thinking about what Jeff had said only moments ago. Yes, it was true she would love to take care of Amy who clearly needs someone stable in her life and that someone she could turn to when she needed them. Dixie's mind kept wondering about what it would be like to have Amy in her life with Richard but instead of Richard, she pictured Jeff with her looking after Amy. Dixie did not realise that she had walked to the heart ward and was now standing outside Richard office.

"Come in" Richard said rather sternly, which made Dixie jump.

"Where have you been? I have been waiting for over an hour what the hell were you doing?" Richard said eyeing Dixie as she walked into his room and closed the door behind her.

"I'm sorry, I just lost track of time. I was with Amy that girl me and Jeff saved the other day"

"What the hell are you seeing that girl again after what she did?" Richard furrowed his brow in confusion.

"I just wanted to see how she was, she's only 14 Rich and she's completely alone"

"I don't care how old that brat is, she's just a time waster and you're wasting all your bloody time with her"

"I care about her Rich that's all... well actually I was thinking we could maybe adopt her I mean we are looking into adoption anyway and this would be good for her and us" Dixie said smiling at Richard who clearly wasn't pleased.

Richard got up out of his seat and walked over to Dixie with a smile upon his lips as she walked closer to him only to feel Richard shoving her hard against his office wall making her hit the back of her head pinning her wrists by the side of her. He held on tight pushing her hard against the wall as Dixie tried to squirm out of his tight and bone crushing grasp.

"Rich, stop, please you're hurting me" Dixie pleaded seeing the evil in his eyes.

" we are not adopting that attention seeking brat for the last time you stupid bloody woman" Richard smirked as he looked Dixie over loving that he had this power over her and she couldn't do anything to stop him.

"Richard please your really hurting me" Richard laughed as he continued to pin her against the wall with all his power.

"I don't want to hear anymore about this bloody adopting this stupid brat Amy, do you understand me Dix?" Dixie nodded weakly feeling the tears slip silently down her face. All Dixie's thoughts about adopting Amy had now been crushed by Richard. Richard let go of Dixie and Dixie rubbed her now very bruised and very sore wrists with her hands feeling the tenderness each time she flexed her wrists.

Richard walked back over to his desk and started packing away his paper work into his brief case not bothering once to see how Dixie was. Dixie looked at Richard who just carried on like nothing had happened.

"Let's go home Dix" Richard said smiling at Dixie only to frown at her.

"Clean your bloody face of those pathetic tears" Dixie wiped away the tears with the back of her hands only to see Richard nod his approval.

Richard placed his arm round Dixie held her tight and kissed her temple before they left his office with his arm firmly round her waist but all Dixie could think about was Amy and how sore her wrists were and how was she going to explain the bruises on her wrists tomorrow. Richard and Dixie made their way home only Dixie no longer called it home.

Mean while back at the hospital Jeff continued to watch over Amy as she slept peacefully for the time being but occasionally Amy would frown or toss and turn in her sleep with tears slipping down her face as she called out. The only thing Jeff could do was hold her hand and whisper and tell her that he was right here and that she was now safe.

It was now gone 7pm when Amy woke up panicking where she was only to see and feel Jeff holding her hand but thoughts kept rushing through her mind telling her she would be better off dead and that there was no one there to comfort her. Amy began to panic grabbing her drips trying to pull them out but each time she did Jeff would tell her not to and that he was here to comfort her and tell her that she was not alone now she had Him and Dixie. Jeff called the nurse over and pleaded with her to give Amy something that would calm her down and stop her panicking.

Minutes later the nurse came back 2mg of Diazepam and put it intravenously into Amy's line and then walking to make her chart and then walked away. Jeff watched as the drug work instantly and he could see Amy calming down and her eyes getting heavy again so, Jeff walked out of the ward and into a relatives room and pulled his mobile out and Dialled Dixie's number only to hear it to go to answer phone. Jeff left a message not realising that Richard had heard Dixie's phone ring in her work coat pocket. Therefore, he walked over and grabbed the phone feeling the anger surge through him after seeing Jeff's name appear on the screen.

Dixie walked into the lounge with 2 cups of tea only to have Richard grabbed the drinks and chuck them against the wall making Dixie jump with fear.

"Richard, the hell did you do that for?" Dixie could feel herself shaking and her voice quaver slightly.

"I can do what the bloody hell I like. You've been seeing that prick at work, haven't you, you fucking slut"

"No... Richard, I would never cheat on you I love you" Dixie could see the anger on Richards face which was frightening her.

"Then what the hell is he doing calling your mobile then Dix? Come on explain" Richard screamed as he shoved Dixie's phone in her face.

"I don't know ... I'm not seeing him I promise" Dixie was now backing away as Richard was inching closer to her.

Dixie could see Richards scrunching his hands into a fist ready to strike and Dixie knew he did not believe her and that something was going to happen to her. Dixie was not ready when Richard started shoving her mobile right into her face yelling "explain it you cheap slut, what the fuck was he calling you for?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry I will tell him to not call me again just please don't hurt me Rich Please" Dixie was now pleading but Rich had had enough because he grabbed Dixie and shoved her onto to the floor with Dixie looking up at him with tears and complete terror on her face but Richard just laughed.

Then Richard's hand met Dixie's face making her cry on in pain "Rich please don't do this please" Dixie could taste the bloody pour from the corner of her mouth. Richard punched Dixie in the stomach making her scream out in pain holding her stomach.

"Shut your filthy mouth you fucking whore" Dixie was now raising her hands to protect her face only it was too late Richard hand met Dixie's face once again only this time everything faded to black as Dixie lost consciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

Dixie slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings and it all slowly came back in flashes of Richard punching her in the face splitting her lip feeling the warm blood trickle down her chin and on to her clothes. Dixie slowly got up only to feel pain in her stomach, which made her cry out in pain. Dixie forced herself to sit up looking round seeing that she was alone and her mobile was lying beside her. Dixie got up slowly clinging on to furniture as she walked out of the room. Dixie felt herself getting Dixie after the punches but she didn't care she just had to get out of the room that she once felt safe and warm but, was now filled with pain, hurt and fear . Dixie held on to the walls as she walked along into the hallway looking into rooms just in case Richard was anywhere to be seen. Dixie walked up stairs into their bedroom, shut the door, just lay on the bed, curled up into a ball, just sobbed, and sobbed wishing that Jeff were here with her protecting her and holding her in his arms.

Dixie cried herself to sleep that night and Richard had been called into work after he hit Dixie that night leaving her in her own blood unconscious. The Next day Dixie woke up remembering what had happened yesterday and she was now nervous to come to work today but she needed the money and it was tonight at she will tell Richard that they are over and that was the last time he laid a hand on her. Dixie carefully got out of bed and walked into the bathroom and it was then that she saw her bruised and slightly swollen face which was covered in bruises and a very swollen eye where Richards fist struck her face, which scared her as she looked at herself in the mirror seeing a now broken and bruised version of her former self. Dixie took a shower and let the warm water wash over her very saw and very bruised stomach letting it wash away everything from last night and told herself today was the day for change. Once out of the shower Dixie dried herself off and got dressed and dried her hair and now was the bit she was worried about the most, which was applying her make-up hoping it, will cover every bruise. Dixie flinched as soon as the foundation sponge touched her skin feeling the bruising around her eyes. Dixie applied a couple layers of foundation finally pleased that everything was hidden behind her mask. Dixie rushed down stairs and quickly made herself a piece of toast not really wanting it as she pushed it around her plate only taking a couple of bites. One she was finished she left the house and got into her car taking once last look at her face in a clearer light pleased with what she saw.

Dixie parked in her usual reserved spot, climbed out of the car, and double clicked the key; the car flashed to show the car was now locked as she walked away and walked into the ambulance station.

"Hi Dixie" a young girl said smiling at her and Dixie put on the best smile she could and said hello back to the young girl. Dixie walked into her office, closed the door, and leant against it letting out a deep breath.

"You can do this Kathleen Dixon," she told herself.

Dixie settled at her desk and began to start that mountain of paper work. Jeff arrived at work and went straight to his locker and got changed into his uniform and then walked into the break room and made himself a cup of tea.

Jeff sat quietly in the break room deep in his own thoughts when Dixie walked in and walked to the sink and stood waiting for the kettle to boil.

"Morning Dix" Jeff said making Dixie jump and turned round to see Jeff sitting in the corner.

"Crikey Jeff, do you always sneak up on people?" Dixie said clutching her chest.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you jump, did you get my call last night and I left you a message"

"I haven't checked my phone yet so, what did you call me about?" Dixie turned back around and made her tea.

"I called because I was with Amy last night and well she woke up and became agitated and she tried to pull her lines out and I stopped her and well I had to ask the nurse to give her something to calm her down and that's when I tried to call you"

"Oh god is Amy alright? actually... I need to tell you that I told Richard about adopting Amy and well he wasn't interested, he just kept saying things like stop wasting your time with something so helpless and well I think it's a no I mean I can't look after her alone"

"Amy is fine don't worry, I'm sorry I know you really wanted to help Amy and you're not alone you have me. I would help you but you're not alone you have Richard?"

"I am leaving Richard, I've just had enough" Jeff could see the tears in Dixie's eyes and it was then that he noticed Dixie had a cut lip.

"Dixie, what happened? Did Richard hurt you again?"Jeff looked up at Dixie who nodded and then just burst into tears. Jeff jumped up and wrapped his arms round Dixie only to hear her cry out in pain and pull away slightly.

"Dixie, Did Richard hit you in the stomach? Did he hit you anywhere else?"

"He hit me and gave me a black eye which is under all this make-up and he punched me in the stomach and then he hit me full on in the face and I passed out and he left me there Jeff" Dixie was hysterical.

"Oh Dixie I'm so sorry It's ok Dixie, I won't let him hurt you again"

"I wanted to call you back last night but, Richard got it into his head that I was sleeping with you and he just wouldn't let it go and that's when he..." Dixie sobbed

"I would have been there princess, I would have came and picked you up and you could of stayed with me" Jeff placed light kiss on Dixie's temple.


	9. Chapter 9

"Come on Dix, I know what will cheer you up" Jeff said hearing her sobbing quieting down.

"Nothing will cheer me up Jeff" Dixie sighed.

"This will, how about we contact Amy's social worker to ask about adopting Amy but, first Dixie you are coming to live with me and after the shift tonight we are going round your old place and you will pack everything up and came back to mine" Dixie didn't know what to say she was shocked that Jeff had asked her to move in with him.

"That's so kind Jeff but, you don't want someone like me around, I'm no fun at the moment or really ever" Dixie looked down at her shoes feeling down.

"Don't be silly, it would be nice to have someone well really a woman round the house again. You are not boring Dixie and never will be. Richard is boring and you deserve better than that arrogant Pratt" Dixie nodded knowing Jeff was right about Richard.

"Come on let's give the social worker a call" Jeff got up off the sofa and helped Dixie up and placed his arm round her and they walked into Dixie's office.

Dixie dialled the social workers number and waited for someone to answer, Dixie was getting nervous she looked at Jeff who gave her a nod of encouragement.

"Hello Social services Sasha speaking how can I help you?"

"Hi My name is Kathleen Dixon and well me and my partner well ex-partner are on the adoption list and well I would like to adopt one of our patients who is on the adoption register I believe" Dixie looked at Jeff but her smile soon disappeared.

"I am sorry Ms Dixon, we don't allow single people adopt as they won't be able to provide for the child like couples who have 2 incomes coming in"

"Ok, thank you. Would you hold on a minute?"

"Of course" Dixie placed the phone face down on the desk and then turned to Jeff.

"They won't let me adopt Amy because I want to do it alone"

"You won't be alone I will be with you Dixie, tell the lady me and you want to adopt Amy alright" Jeff placed a hand on Dixie's arm. Dixie smiled at Jeff and then picked up the phone.

"Hello Sasha, me and Jeff my... partner are willing to adopt, does that make a difference?"

"Yes, that does change things. Ok right who is it you want to adopt?"

"Well we want to adopt Amy but we don't know her last name, all we know is that she is 14 and is in our hospital. Me and Jeff are both paramedics you see so we got to treat Amy and well we have grown to care for her"

"Ok Kath, can I call you Kath?"

"I prefer Dixie, if you don't mind"

Sure no problem, right ok I am just checking out system for an Amy aged 14 and there seem to a few, is there anything else you can tell me about her?" Sasha asked

"Ermmmm ...she has long blonde hair"

"Oh that does narrow it down to just one Amy and that is Amy Carter 14 years old"

"Oh great so, what happens now?" Dixie asked

"Well we speak to Amy herself and then once she agrees then we can start the necessary paperwork and keep you updated on the long process and then once all that is done Amy will be officially yours"

"Oh really, excellent, well thank you very much for your help" Jeff could see the happiness in Dixie's eyes as she thanked the lady at the other end of the phone.

Dixie ended the call and turned to Jeff "they are going to speak to Amy and see if she will let us adopt her and then if she agrees well she will be ours Jeff"

"Oh that's brilliant news Dix"

"But are you really ready to adopt Amy with me. I mean we aren't a couple I mean I'm still with Richard"

"well that's all going to change one you tell him it's over and I am more than ready to make Amy ours"

"I better go because I have something to do" Dixie got up and walked to the door only to pause and turn back round.

"I won't be long" Dixie walked out of the office and walked towards the ED entrance and walked up the steps to the cardiac ward and walked to Richards office only to see it was empty so she walked round the wards seeing Richard with a patient so hung around outside the ward waiting for Richard to walk her way. A few minutes later Richard walked over seeing Dixie waiting outside so he made his way over and went to kiss Dixie on the cheek but she stopped him.

"I am here to say one thing to you Richard and that is we are over" Dixie turned and walked away hearing Richard calling out to her.

"That's fine by me, I don't need you anymore good riddance to bad rubbish" Richard called out but Dixie just carried on walking with her head held high. She could not believe that she had finally said goodbye to Richard and she was now free to do what she chose.

Dixie walked back into the ambulance station seeing Jeff at his locker talking to a colleague only to apologise to them and came rushing over to Dixie.

"What's happened are you alright?"

"I just told Richard we are over and I have never felt so good"

"Good for you Dixie, you should be very proud of yourself"

"Thank you Jeff, I couldn't have done it without you"

"Don't be silly, it was all you Dix"

"You know what?"

"What's that then Dix?"

"I am not moving out, he can bloody well move out after what he has done to me over the years, how about you Jeffery Collier move in with me I have plenty of room"

"I have to say I like this new Dixie, but I'm just not sure it's a good Idea for me to move in"

"I need you Jeff, you make me feel safe, I don't think I can live alone knowing he could come back for me"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N; for the guest who reviewed I know the adoption process takes a long time but can you imagine how many chapters that would take up and so I have chosen to set it as Dixie and Richard had already gone through the long process otherwise it would have gone on forever. I am sorry if anyone finds it insensitive how I have written the adoption process then I'm sorry but why bother to read this story?This is not a dig at anyone so, let me just get that out there for those who might take offense to what I have just said.

This chapter has a bit more about social services for those who might not like it so just a warning!

* * *

"I will move in with you Dix, I hate being on my own and it will be nice knowing someone else will be there"

"Thank you Jeff" Dixie threw her arms round Jeff and Hugged him tight "you will not regret this"

Mean while Amy had finally woke up after that very strong sedative the nurse gave her last night. Amy looked round her seeing a young lad next to her on a life support machine and it was then that she started getting those mixed feelings of being alive when that young boy was fighting for his. Amy looked at the nurses' station seeing the nurses talking and some filling out paper work at the desk. Amy double-checked the cost was clear before she did anything that would stop her from saving her life. Once Amy was sure it was clear she ripped out her line sending a large amount of blood leaking on the bed and dripping on the floor.

"Oh bloody hell, well done Amy someone's guaranteed to spot that" Amy grabbed a large amount of tissues from her bedside cabinet and placed them on top of her now leaking wound. Amy looked round once again finally pulling out the other line in her arm but this time she was not so lucky as a nurse came walking by seeing the blood on the floor and came rushing over and staunched the bleeding with gauze swabs for the time being.

"Look what you've done silly girl" the nurse said bluntly.

"Why don't you lot let me just die" Amy began to sob.

"You should be grateful that you are a live young lady"

"I don't care just piss off "the nurse taped the gauze to the wounds with surgical tape leaving Amy crying in her bed whilst she dialled Jeff's mobile number knowing he would answer and come straight away.

Jeff answered after two rings "Hello Jeff this is Sister Bennett on ICU"

"What's wrong?" Jeff said knowing it was something to do with Amy.

"I need you to come up Amy is just hysterical and she has pulled both lines out of her arms and just won't listen and I know she listens to you and Dixie"

"Of course we will be right there" Jeff hung up.

"Dixie, that was Sister Bennett from ICU, she says that Amy is hysterical and she has already pulled out both her lines" Dixie did not need telling twice she was already half way out the door and Jeff followed.

"I hope Amy is alright Jeff, we can't lose her" Dixie felt tears slip down her cheek as they walked to the ICU ward. Once there they were let in and led straight to Amy who was just sobbing her heart out.

"Amy sweetie, why did you pull your lines out?" Dixie asked tenderly placing her hand on top of Amy's.

"I just wish I had died, instead of sitting here knowing that I won't have anything or anyone come home to"

"Don't be silly you have me and Jeff" Dixie said now sitting on the bed removing the loose strands of hair that were in Amy's red puffy eyes.

"What do you mean, I'm just a patient"

"Me and Jeff have spoken to social services and well how would you feel if me and Jeff here adopted you?" Amy could not believe what she had just heard.

"You want to adopt me, why?" Amy was rather confused as to why they chose her over hundreds of other children.

"We already care about Amy and well we think we can give you the love and support that you need and we want you to feel safe and loved for once in your life"

"I don't know what to say only other than Yes" Amy's tears and now gone and were now replaced with a genuine smile.

"You're going to be my parents, I can call you mum and dad and stuff?"

"Yes you certainly can" Jeff said placing a hand on Dixie's back as he moved closer to Amy.

"So what will my new surname be then?" Ay asked brightly as she looked at Dixie then to Jeff.

"Amy Collier" Jeff said

"I love it, you don't know how much this means to me, to finally feel loved and wanted and most important I feel safe"

"Good because you are safe with us Amy," Jeff said smiling at Amy.

"Can I get a family hug, I've never had one of those before" Jeff and Dixie moved closer to Amy and wrapped their arms round her and held her tight.

"When will the social services ask me, because I will say yes anyway even before she has even asked me the question?"

"I am so glad that you are happy about this, I was worried that you would hate the idea and couldn't wait to get away from us," Dixie said chuckling.

"don't be silly to be honest I was so happy that you keep coming to see me and it was all that kept me going in here day after day seeing you my parents"

"When will I be allowed to come and stay with you officially?"

"Well they have to ask you and then they sort out the paper work and then you can finally move in with us"

"I can't wait , I have something to look forward to for the first time in my life and this will be the first time that I will feel safe and wanted" Amy hugged Dixie and then gave Jeff a hug.


End file.
